1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to both a developing agent reproducing or recovery apparatus, for recovering; a developing agent from a mixture of the developing agent and a foreign substance, and an image forming apparatus using the developing agent recovery apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
After a developing agent is transferred from an image carrier to a recording member, the residue that resides on the image carrier is usually removed by a cleaning blade or the like and then disposed of as waste substances.
From resource recycling point of view, a developing agent reproducing apparatus that separates a developing agent from the residue, an apparatus that uses the reproduced developing agent, and the similar apparatuses have been proposed. In particular, various simple construction types of developing agent reproducing apparatuses with a mesh-shaped filter that allows only a developing agent to pass therethrough, thereby to separate it from other foreign substances, have been proposed.
However, when a developing agent is separated from other foreign substances by using a filter, and in particular, a mesh-shaped filter, the mesh of the filter will be clogged with foreign substances such as paper powder. When small foreign substances are removed, a small mesh is used for the filter. However, in this case, the filter tends to be clogged.
Thus, since such reproducing apparatus must be frequently maintained, it is difficult to practically use the apparatus.